Switch
by twilit angel
Summary: Songfic Sakura meets a guy in a bookstore who wants to get to know her more during dinner. She brought her girl friend while he brought his best friend. Too bad she didn't expect to want to dine with his best friend instead.


Please listen to _Switch_ by Jazmine Sullivan to get a better understanding of how the song is.

**Switch**

_I met him at the book store_

_He said he'd like to get to know me just a little more_

_Asked me to dinner_

_I said I'd bring my girlfriend_

_He said that's cool cause he was gonna bring his best friend_

_But something happened that I wasn't expecting_

_His best friend stole all of my attention_

Sakura wasn't sure how she got herself into this.

She simply went to the bookstore to fine some book to read in her spare time. She was interested in the book she found and didn't notice someone in front of her. They ended up colliding with each other. After saying sorry multiple times, she learned it was a boy her age that she bumped into. He introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki. After that, they ended up talking for a good amount of time in the bookstore. When it was time for Sakura to leave, Naruto asked if they could have dinner the next night. He wanted to get to know her just a little more. He decided that because of their likes on many things, they could become good friends or even more. Sakura, being the unsure girl she was, said that she would bring one of her girlfriends along. Naruto might seemed okay, but she never knew. He said that was cool, because he agreed it would be a little strange to have dinner with a random guy. He would bring his best friend along too, just in case.

The next night, they met up at a resturant near the bookstore with their friends in tow. Sakura brought Hinata because she wouldn't flirt openly like her other friend, Ino, would. Besides, Hinata could use a night out since her father was bugging her about having an heir to the Hyuuga company dynasty. This was the perfect opportunity to hook up Hinata with Naruto's friend. Sakura thought Naruto's friend might have been less handsome than Naruto himself anyway, and could probably be a nice match for Hinata.

How wrong she was.

It turned that Naruto's best friend was _the_ most gorgeous guy she has ever lain her eyes on. He had inky black hair that stuck up in the back and eyes as dark as the night sky. Even though he was scowling for some unknown reason, Sakura thought he was handsome. Naruto might have been good looking himself with sunny hair and shining blue eyes, but he was nothing compared to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was like an Adonis compared to Naruto.

And that led to Sakura's current situation.

She couldn't stop staring at the man across the table from her when she was on a date with _his best friend._

_Know it was wrong_

_I couldn't help it_

_And I don't care_

_I'm bein' selfish_

_Know what I want and I want your best friend_

_Ain't gonna front, uhh-uhh, I want your best friend_

_Hey boy, I think I like your best friend_

_Would you mind if I dined with your best friend_

_Switch_

Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off of Sasuke no matter how hard she tried. Even as Naruto was striking up a conversation with her. It was just something about him. For one thing, as she stated earlier, the guy was gorgeous. Who wouldn't think he was? Really, that man would make even _men_ swoon at the sight of him. Another reason was he looked...well...mysterious. He wouldn't speak up willingly to her or Hinata. If he did speak, it was to say something with a sharper tongue than Hinata's cousin, Neji, to Naruto. Naruto was telling some stories about him and Sasuke so Sasuke was always insulting Naruto.

Naruto actually told him a lot about Sasuke in that one dinner. It turns out that Naruto and Sasuke knew each other since they were little. Naruto worked in Sasuke's family owned company (which is why Sakura thought his last name was familiar) along with Sasuke as the CEO. This made Sakura instantly say that Hinata's family also owned a company.

Then Sakura found something out.

Hinata's family company was a rival of the Uchiha company.

So that ruled out trying to hook up Hinata with Naruto's best friend.

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but that was a good thing. At first sight of Sasuke, she knew that Naruto wasn't meant to be hers. No. His _best friend_ was meant to be hers.

If only she could tell Naruto.

He was a sweet guy. Sure, he was a little annoying at times and maybe a little dumb in a few areas, but his charming personality would make anyone like him. That's the single trait that Sasuke couldn't compare to. So Sakura didn't want to hurt Naruto by telling him that she liked his best friend better. Hell, she wanted to _date_ him! But how could she tell him _and_ get Hinata with someone? She wouldn't let one of her friends be left out while she got a guy.

_And you can take my girlfriend_

_I hardly know you, so there is no attachments_

_You take my chair, I'll sit right there_

_Well see how that feels_

_And don't be mean and make a scene_

_It ain't a big deal_

_Cause somethin' happened that I wasn't expecting_

_His best friend stole all of my attention_

Sakura quickly formulated a plan to make Naruto happy, let Hinata have a boyfriend, and get what she wanted.

After they finished ordering their food, Sakura asked Naruto if they could switch seats. Naruto was confused and asked why. Sakura quickly said that they were leaving Hinata and Sasuke out of their conversations which wasn't polite. They should switch seats to try and get their date's friend more. Naruto raised a suspicious look like he knew what she was really planning, but agreed. They were sitting at a table so they switched for the time being. Naruto immidiately started asking Hinata about herself. Hinata blushed and shyly told Naruto about some of the things she liked.

Sasuke glanced at her with peircing dark eyes. Sakura suddenly felt very shy being next to him and looked down. What she didn't see was that he smirked in amusement. Still looking down, she asked Sasuke what he liked to do. To her great surprise, Sasuke actually responded to her. She thought he wouldn't talk to anyone but Naruto. Guess she was wrong.

_Know it was wrong_

_I couldn't help it_

_And I don't care_

_I'm bein' selfish_

_Know what I want and I want your best friend_

_Ain't gonna front, uhh-uhh, I want your best friend_

_Hey boy, I think I like your best friend_

_Would you mind if I dined with your best friend_

_Switch_

Sakura felt a bit guilty about doing this to Naruto. After all, she wanted his best friend when they were supposed to be on a date. It wasn't her fault. It was felt natural to be with Sasuke than Naruto.

When she felt guilty halfway through dinner, she glanced toward Naruto and Hinata. She was surprised to see that Naruto and Hinata were getting along just great. Hinata was smiling too, which made it seem a little less guilty. But she was setting her up with a guy she was on a date with!

Sasuke called her name. She looked up into his eyes again and she felt the guilt fade away as her smile appeared.

Oh, well. As long as they were happy.

_See baby_

_It really ain't a big deal (switch)_

_I mean, you a nice guy and all, but (switch)_

_If I met him, when I met you (switch)_

_He probably would've got the phone call_

_Don't make no sense to leave with the wrong guy_

_When your best friend could be the love of my life_

Sakura was sure that Sasuke was meant to be hers. She learned more about him than she ever thought she could learn in one sitting.

Sasuke came from a big family. He had a father, mother, an older brother named Itachi, and he had multiple relatives. His brother was the one who was supposed to inherit the company from their father, but Itachi didn't want the position. He said it had to do with something about being free from the restraints of having pressure on his shoulders. So Sasuke recently inherited the company and hired Naruto to work for him. Naruto needed the job in order to pay his bills and he wanted to help his friend. But Naruto was practically his slave in the company. He had to handle important things like coporate meetings and project arrangements that Sasuke assigned him.

He wasn't such a bad guy after all. Sasuke may have looked like a cold guy on the surface, but if she looked under that, she could see he really cared about his family and friends. Sakura liked those traits in a guy. Naruto had the same traits, but she liked them better on Sasuke. Really, a seemingly emotionless guy having such sweet traits? That made her fall for him because of that.

She knew that he was the one for her.

_Know it was wrong_

_I couldn't help it_

_And I don't care_

_I'm bein' selfish_

_Know what I want and I want your best friend_

_Ain't gonna front, uhh-uhh, I want your best friend_

_Hey boy, I think I like your best friend_

_Would you mind if I dinned with your best friend_

_Switch_

Dinner finally ended that night.

They all chipped in to pay for the bill and exited the resturant. The girls thanked the guys for a great night. They had fun, especially Sakura. She went on a date with a cheerful guy only to fall for his best friend instead. How strange.

Sasuke went to go get the car that they came in while Naruto waited with the girls since they were waiting for Hinata's cousin to pick them up. Sakura didn't have a car so Neji had to take the two of them there. As they waited, Naruto asked if he could talk to Sakura privately. Sakura didn't understand but agreed. They left Hinata to wait for Neji in the front. Naruto led her some distance away, looking very nervous. She asked what was wrong. He bit his lip and asked something she never expected.

"_Is it alright if I ask Hinata out on a date?"_

Sakura blinked in confusion and asked why. Naruto explained that at first in the bookstore, he thought she was beautiful. During dinner, he was hurt when Sakura asked if they could switch seats. He never wanted to admit it to Sasuke, but he was jealous of him. In high school, Sasuke was always the one to be in the spotlight. He had the looks, the brains, and the money which got him all the girls' attention. Sasuke was so popular that girls asked Naruto out because they wanted to get close to Sasuke. To have Sakura do it now hurt him.

She felt guilt swell up inside her and apologized. She never meant to end up liking his friend and ignoring him. She didn't mean to hurt him.

He said it was okay, because when she asked him to get to know Hinata better, he ended up liking the Hyuga girl. There was something about Hinata that he loved. She was sweet, and gentle and kind. He didn't know how, but he wanted to know Hinata more than Sakura.

Sakura felt a twinge of hurt in her heart. Ouch. She guessed she deserved it, though, because she basically did the same thing with Sasuke. She told him this and he laughed. She laughed along. When they were done laughing, she said it was okay for him to take Hinata out. Naruto's face lit up like a little boy on Christmas. He raced over to Hinata and asked her out then and there. Hinata blushed at first and was silent. Then she smiled and nodded.

_Somethin' happened unexpected_

_She didn't think that this would happen_

_She liked this guy, had a connection_

_It's just with her date's best friend_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha_

_Who would've guessed it?_

Sasuke appeared beside her after parking the car at the front with the engine still running. He wanted Naruto to drive him home since Naruto dragged him out to the date. Sakura jumped when he asked what Naruto was doing. She replied that Naruto was asking out her friend on a date. This caused him to raise his eyebrow. He asked why and she explained that Naruto liked Hinata better than her. He snorted at this.

He said that Hinata may have been a sweet girl, but she was nothing compared to Sakura. Sakura blushed and asked what he meant. Sasuke smirked and said that she was a beautiful girl who was much better than any of his fangirls. She was sure she was blushing red at that point and got even more so when he asked her something else.

"_Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"_

Sakura was glad that she switched her date with Naruto.

Otherwise, she wouldn't have gotten to know his best friend.

_Switch_

_Switch_

_Switch_

_Switch_

_Hey boy, I think I like your best friend_

_Would you mind if I dine with your best friend_

_Switch_

_

* * *

_

Ha ha! So here's this little one-shot. I know I should be updating my other stories but I couldn't resist. I've been wanting to do this ever since I heard this song.

I first heard this song during this Motown performance I was in with the other vocal classes at my school. We were performing to songs like _For once in my life (_My class sang this) and _What's going on_. One class was doing this with the girls singing it. At first, I just thought the song was catching until I understood the lyrics. I thought it was messed up to like one guy then go for his best friend. My other friend said it was fine since the girl barely knows the guy at all. I thought of how Sakura could do this with Naruto and it ended up like this.

Just goes to show if you go on a double date, bring an ugly friend. That way, the girl wouldn't fall for the best friend in the first place.

Please review!

-Twilt Angel


End file.
